The Snoring Stag
by UnsaidQuill98
Summary: James Potter had always been a busy person. It could be over whelming with helping Remus during fullmoons, being quidditch captain, the endless school work, and chasing after Evans every day. Will being made Head Boy on top of everything else finally be too much for James to handle?
1. Dumbledore’s Letter

When James Potter received a personalized letter from none other than Albus Dumbledore, he was prepared for the worst. Perhaps his last prank before he had left for summer holiday had gone a little farther than he had anticipated. James just hoped that this wasn't a letter of expulsion. He practically lived in detention, but being expelled was something he had narrowly escaped from on numerous occasions.

James was about to start his final year at Hogwarts, if he got expelled now...well he didn't know how he could bare the shame. How would he explain that one to his parents?

James took a deep, shuddering breath as he put his wand under the flap of the envelope and used it as a letter opener. He slowly pulled out the neatly folded paper, letting the envelope fall to the ground with a thud. He was so focused on what his punishment would be that he forgot that empty envelopes aren't supposed to make sound when they hit the floor. Instead, James began to read the pristine cursive. At first James was relieved to find a list of school supplies, but as he continued reading a feeling of utter shock and disbelief followed with each looping word.

Once his eyes reached the bottom of the page, he studied Dumbledore's signature for signs of fraud. There was no way that this was a real letter. There must be a mistake. If it wasn't a mistake then Albus Dumbledore had just made James Potter the new Head Boy. That was impossible. He was one of the most troublemaking student Hogwarts might have ever seen. He rivaled even Peeves's shenanigans.

As James reread the letter, thoughts flew through his mind. This was definitely a mistake. Why would I ever be head boy? Maybe Dumbledore meant to send the letter to Remus. Yeah, that had to be it. I will just put the letter back and send it on its way. Merlin! Where is that envelope?! James looked around frantically until he spotted the envelope laying slightly under his dresser. He quickly bent down and snatched it up, reading the addressed name. 'James Fleamont Potter' was written across the front in Dumbledore's flowing cursive. How could this be happening? I am the last person who should be Head Boy! There must be some mistake!

James groaned in frustration and tried to crumple to envelope but felt his hand close around something rough and hard. He curiously glanced down at the covered object and dug it out of the wadded up paper.

James was once again dumbfounded when he realized that in his hand was a badge that clearly read 'Head Boy' across the front in gold lettering. He started to feel queazy and lightheaded so he let himself plop down onto the edge of his bed. James sat and stared at the floor for what could have been hours. He was too stunned to do anything except stare in numb silence at nothing in particular. James was in such a state of shock that he hadn't noticed his mother calling him to dinner.

After the third time with no answer, Euphemia Potter marched to her son's room and opened the door. She had been prepared to tease him for being just like his father but when she saw him staring at the floor looking slightly pale, she instantly grew worried. "James? Sweetie what happened?" She rushed over to him. James hardly reacted, he simply handed his mother the letter. After a few moments of silent reading Euphemia gasped. "James! This is wonderful! Aren't you excited?!" She asked with a beaming smile. James slowly looked up at her incredulously, "Dumbledore can't be serious. I wasn't even a prefect! How could he think that I should be the one to be Head Boy? And over Remus?!? This must be some sort of joke!" He didn't know when he had moved, but James was now standing in front of his mother, heart racing.

Euphemia just smiled and gently took his hands, "Sweetie, Dumbledore has his reasons. He clearly sees how incredibly brave, caring, and smart your father and I raised you to be. You have always been a leader James. I know you will be a magnificent Head Boy." James looked down at his mother with a slight smile. He still wasn't convinced that he was the right person for the job. But if his mother believed he could do it then he would try his absolute best to be the greatest Head Boy Hogwarts had ever seen. "Thanks mum, I wont let you or dad down." Euphemia smiled kindly and squeezed his hands before letting go, "You could never let us down sweetie, now lets go downstairs before dinner gets cold."

During dinner James showed his father the letter. Fleamont Potter jumped up and cheered loudly when he finished reading it. He couldn't have been more proud. The rest of the night James and his parents celebrated with a family movie and game night.

When it was nearly time for bed James sat at his desk in his room and wrote a letter. He had to apologize to Remus for taking the Head Boy position. James had to explain that he never wanted to take it from him.

Once the letter was finished and sent on its way, James laid down in bed. He fell asleep, wondering who would be the Head Girl this year. James secretly hoped that it would be a certain fiery redhead with gorgeous emerald eyes.


	2. Something Sirius

James woke up the next morning to a knock at his bedroom door. "James darling get up! Sirius will be here any minute." James thanked his mum for reminding him and hopped out of bed to get dressed.

Ever since Sirius had moved out of the Potter's house and into his own flat, they had made it a family tradition to have meals together every Sunday night. Sirius was an honorary member of the family and the Potter's made sure Sirius knew it.

James was thrilled to see his best mate again, but he was dreading the thought of telling him the news. Being Head Boy meant no more pranks. Or at least no more big pranks. Sirius would not be happy. Not to mention he would have to restrain himself from messing with Snivellus.

James sighed and ran a nervous hand through his messy hair. He gathered his thoughts, stuffed his Head Boy badge into his pocket, and headed downstairs to wait.

James sat on the couch, fingers drumming on his knee in anticipation. When the doorbell rang James jumped up and threw the door open. "Prongs! What's up mate?" Sirius grinned, tackling James in a hug. All of James's panicked thoughts dissolved as he remembered that Sirius was his brother and they could never hate each other, no matter what happened. James hugged Sirius tightly and took a deep breath as he pulled away. "Pads...I have to tell you something." James said instantly. Sirius raised a curious eyebrow, "Everything alright Prongsy? You sound well...Sirius." he snorted. James rolled his eyes with a chuckle. "Yeah yeah very funny. Well...this isn't going to be easy to hear mate, but...Dumbledore made me Head Boy." James shut his eyes tightly as he said the last part so he didn't see Sirius's response.

When everything was silent for a little too long James slowly opened his eyes. Sirius almost looked comical and in any other situation James would have laughed. Sirius's jaw was dropped nearly to the floor and his eyes as big as saucers. James quirked his head to the side and began to ask if he was okay when Sirius burst to life. "Good one mate! How crazy would that be? You Head Boy! Ha, please, so what's the real news?" James rolled his eyes and fished his badge out of his pocket. He held it out to Sirius for proof. Sirius grabbed the item, eyes wildly searching to see if it was real. "Holy Sh-" Sirius started to say but Euphemia yelled, "Language Sirius!" From the kitchen. Sirius turned slightly red, "Sorry mum!" He said as he snapped out of his shock. "Mate this is insane! A tragedy! How are we going to be the legendary Marauders when you are Mr. Goody Two-Shoes?" James shrugged with an amused smile. "Eh we will find a way to sneak some trouble in. It will all work out." Sirius thought about it for a while and eventually accepted the idea on the condition that James wouldn't become a complete stick in the mud. "Besides, Evans already took that title." Sirius had added with a teasing grin.

James of course had defended Lily and told Sirius that she was adventurous sometimes. With that final act of chivalry, the two boys resolved to chatting about the new school year.

After dinner was over Sirius and the Potter's spent the rest of the night enjoying some quality time together. In just a few days time they would be boarding the train for their final year at Hogwarts. This was Jame's last real chance to sweep Lily off her feet.


	3. Train of Thoughts

When the day came to go back to Hogwarts, James was facing a slew of emotions. He was thrilled to go back to what he considered his second home. Though he was horribly nervous to see Remus after not receiving a response regarding his Head Boy letter. Besides his nervousness, James was very happy to see all of his friends, especially the Marauders. He was also dying to get back on the quidditch pitch and win the cup this year. Above all, he was equally nauseous and excited to see the love of his life after the long summer break. This year felt like his last chance to win Lily over.

James stood with his parents at the platform, fidgeting with his luggage. His parents waited with James for Sirius to show up, giving him words of encouragement and reassurance the entire time.

When Sirius finally arrived, Fleamont and Euphemia said their goodbyes, hugged both boys, and left the platform with tearful smiles and loving waves. Saying goodbye was never easy as they had always been a very close family. Once they gone however, Sirius grabbed James's arm. "Prongs relax. If Remus can forgive me for the horrible prank I pulled sixth year...then he can forgive you for stealing his Head Boy position." James tried to regain his usual confidence, knowing Sirius was right. "I guess your right...I just-I didn't ask for this. Are you sure he wont hate me?" He asked with a deep breath. "I think it's safe to say he doesn't hate you." Said a teasing voice from behind. James jumped and whirled around to see Remus Lupin grinning slightly at him. "Moony! You nearly gave me a heart attack! Wait you don't hate me??? Why didn't you respond to my owl?" James glared, gently punching his mate's shoulder. Remus laughed heartily, "I thought it would be more fun to congratulate you in person. Besides, how often do I get to mess with you?" James rubbed the back of his neck and nodded, "Are you sure you aren't mad? I can ask Dumbledore if he will let me refuse the position so you can have it?" He offered. Remus rolled his eyes, "Oh come off it Prongs. I'm happy for you. Between us, I never really wanted to be Head Boy. Anyway, They made me prefect again which I am much happier with. Not nearly as much stress." James groaned internally. "How on earth am I going to do this?" Sirius chuckled and ruffled James's hair, "Oh relax drama queen, you will do great." James was about to argue when the train's whistle blew loudly, signaling that it was time to go.

"Where's Wormtail?" James questioned with a frown. He wasn't usually one to be late. The boys looked around for Peter, wondering where he could be. After another minute a slightly high pitched voice yelled, "Guys! I'm here!" They looked for the source of the voice and saw Peter Pettigrew scamper over to them. "Jeez Wormtail, what took you so long?" Sirius asked as the Marauders got on the Hogwarts Express and started to look for an empty compartment. Peter huffed in response and muttered, "My mum kept trying to clean my shirt after I spilled something on it at breakfast." He said with annoyance. Sirius and James laughed loudly while Remus just smirked at the thought.

As the Marauders looked in each window, they found no room that would fit all four of them. They continued to look, not wanting to split up. When they got to the end of the train, there was only only one compartment they hadn't checked. James slid open the door to check the occupancy and smiled upon seeing Alice Prewett look up at him. "Pardon me Alice, is there room for a few-" James stopped as he noticed that there was another person in the room.

His heart nearly stopped when he saw the startling green eyes of his true love Lily Evans. Though when he continued to speak, his voice remained calm and smooth, "Ah Evans, what a pleasant surprise. You're looking beautiful as ever. Mind if we join you?" He asked with a signature smile. Lily rolled her eyes and spat venom, "Drop dead Potter." James put a hand to his heart, "Seven years and you still can't stand me Evans? If you would just give me a chance and go on one date with me you might see who I really am?" Lily laughed out loud, "Oh please. I know exactly who you are James Potter. You are the same arrogant toe-rag you have been for the last six years. Now go away. You aren't welcome here."

Alice frowned and glared at Lily. James just continued to smile, though his heart sank slightly in disappointment. Remus then stepped into view and cleared his throat. "Uh Hey Lily, Alice. I'm sorry but this is the only compartment that isn't full...Please?" He asked kindly. Lily softened slightly and sighed. "Come in then." She got up and moved to sit next to Alice. The Marauders took a seat across from the girls, James feeling slightly bitter that Lily was so kind to Remus. He wasn't jealous...he just wished that he could at least be Lily's friend if nothing else.

For the boys, the train ride consisted mostly of talk about quidditch and the big end of the year exams. While Lily and Alice had their own private conversations that James tried, with no luck, to listen to. Though he did catch Snape's name come from Alice at one point to which Lily made a disgusted face. James saw right through it, knowing her better than that.

James had seen how much it had hurt her when Snape called her that fowl name in fifth year. James had wanted to hex him into oblivion for what he had said, but Lily being the ever wonderful girl she was had begged him not to. He had lessened his pranks then, respecting her wishes. After Sirius had nearly killed Snivellus last year, James had decided to stop bullying him all together. He still couldn't stand the mere sight of Snape, but he was done fighting him.

James hadn't realized he had been so lost in thought until Lily stood up and spoke to Remus. "Ready for the meeting? I want to get there early to go over plans with the Head Boy. I wonder who it is, I really thought it would be you Remus. I just hope it isn't Lucius Malfoy." She shuddered, as she secured the Head Girl pin onto her robes. James felt his heart leap with joy as he saw the badge. Remus smiled, agreeing with her as he stood and followed her out of the compartment. Lily went first, which allowed Remus to wave discretely at James to follow. James quickly got up and quietly walked behind, fastening his pin onto his robes as they walked.

When they entered what Remus called the Prefect's carriage, Lily turned to say something to Remus. When she saw that James had followed them, her smile turned into a tight lipped glare. "Potter this is a meeting for Prefects and the Head Boy and Girl only. That means you aren't allowed." James smirked and puffed his chest out for her to see. Lily's eyes trailed down his chest and landed on the badge. She let out a horrified gasp at the realization, "Merlin's beard you have got to be kidding me! Dumbledore did this??? How is that even possible?!" Her face was turning the color of her hair from rage. James tried to keep a straight face, but she was so adorable when she wanted to kill him. "Sorry Evans. I guess you will have to learn to play nice. After all...we will be spending a lot of time together." He said with a wink. Lily groaned in annoyance and sat down in one of the chairs with a loud huff.

James sat next to Lily and smiled charmingly, "So what are the plans we need to go over?" After some irritated looks, Lily finally gave in and pulled out some organized looking papers. She had made a rough draft of patrolling schedules for both them and the prefects. Though she was now regretting the fact that her and James would have to patrol together almost every night. How would she survive the torture?

When the meeting had begun, Lily and James greeted the prefects of each house and explained everyone's duties and schedules. Once Lily had spoken for a long time, James was given the spotlight. To Lily's surprise, James gave a very inspiring and thoughtful speech. He told them that he knew it would be hard to think of him as an authority figure due to his troublemaking past. Though he promised them that he would be a good influence to the younger students and do his absolute best as Head Boy.

The speech left Lily in absolute awe. Though she would never let James know that. When the meeting had finally ended, everyone went back to their compartments except for the two prefects who went to patrol the train.

For the rest of the ride, James and Lily sat together and talked about how they would do things and when they would meet each day. Alice and the rest of the Marauders quietly gossiped about the two Heads, glad that they were starting to get along. When the train came to a stop, everyone piled out of the Hogwarts Express.

James and Lily helped the first years get to Hagrid before they found their friends and headed to the carriages. James sat with the Marauders, watching as the castle came into view, taking his breath away as it always had. As he leaned back admiring its beauty, James thought about what this year would bring.


	4. Of Lily And Laughter

The night of James's first patrol as Head Boy was rough to say the least. He didn't exactly know how things had gotten as bad as they did. One minute he was walking with Lily through the quiet corridors enjoying her presence, the next he had been slapped across the face.

James sat on his bed in the boy's dormitory, trying to recall every detail of the night and where everything had gone down hill. "It started off with us walking in complete silence. After an hour or so I just couldn't stand not hearing her voice. I might have told her that she was the most gorgeous girl in school. I tried to tell her how smart and kind she is but she claimed I was making fun of her. I tried to explain to her that I was just being honest but she said that I was lying like I always do. She told me I was a flirt and that I only care about myself. I was so frustrated that I called her a know it all and told her that she was wrong and she knew nothing. That's when she slapped me...I don't understand how this happens. Every time I try to convince her that I've changed she just blows me off and says that I'm lying. I'm not this horrible person she thinks I am. I don't get it!" James ran a hand through his hair, blowing air out of his nose in a frustrated notion.

The other Marauders had been patiently listening throughout James's rant. When they were sure he had said everything he wanted to, Sirius snapped, "Well she doesn't deserve you mate! You are better off without her. Besides you could get any other girl you want. Who needs her." He said thinking it would cheer his best mate up. Instead, James's ego seemed to deflate entirely. Remus and Peter glared at Sirius, while Sirius just shrugged, "I'm just being honest, Lily needs to grow up." James frowned and looked up, "Padfoot don't talk about her like that." Sirius opened his mouth to speak again but Remus cut him off by slapping a hand over Sirius's mouth. "James she just needs more time. She'll see what a loyal, brave, standup guy you are. Just keep trying, it will all work out." James brightened slightly, "Thanks Remy." He said with a small smile before letting out a yawn. "I should get to bed. It's been a really long first day back. Thanks for being there for me...all of you. Goodnight guys." When the others had said goodnight, James laid back in his bed and thought about ways to prove to Lily that he really was different.

The next week went by fairly quickly, there wasn't much homework since the professors were still trying to get back into the rhythm of school. This meant that James had plenty of time to plan pranks. He would have too, if he wasn't the Head Boy. But he was, which meant no explosives, no hexes, no harmless spells, nothing. He was miserable. After an entire week of being completely normal and boring, James just couldn't take it anymore. He wouldn't do anything dangerous or horrible. He just needed to cause a little bit of trouble to soothe his craving.

At the start of their second week at Hogwarts, James made his move. During Transifguration, he cast a tiny charm on Lucius Malfoy's quill. When he flicked his wand discretely, Lucius's quill began to write 'I love Pixies' in big letters on his parchment. Lucius tried to stop the quill by grabbing it with his hand. This made it worse, causing the quill to draw little hearts until they were covering the page. Professor Mcgonagall soon noticed that Lucius wasn't paying attention to her lesson. She swiftly walked over and snatched the paper from his desk. When she looked it over she rolled her eyes and loudly claimed, "Mr. Malfoy it is perfectly fine if you love Pixies, but I do wish you would pay attention to the lesson instead of wasting time with such...strange habits." Everyone in the class had burst into laughter for five solid minutes until Professor Mcgonagall had silenced them with a wave of the hand and a loud, "That is enough. Back to work." Though if one looked close enough they would see a hint of an amused twinkle in her eyes.

When Mcgonagall had called out Lucius, James had his attention on Lily. He wanted to see her reaction more than anyone else's. James was shocked when Lily's face broke into a bright smile and laughter overtook her. It was one of the most beautiful things James had ever witnessed and he was the one who made it happen! Though when Lily caught his eye and he winked, implying that he had been the perpetrator, Lily's face grew stern and angry. He didn't understand what he did to upset her. She had just been laughing a few seconds ago.

James didn't find out what he did wrong until that night during their patrol when Lily had practically screamed at him. She claimed that they were supposed to be good examples for the younger students. If the students saw the Head Boy playing pranks then the whole school would just run around doing whatever they wanted with no regard for the rules. James had just sighed and apologized, promising to stop all of his troublemaking ways. Though she rolled her eyes, James made himself a vow to be a better example no matter how boring it was.

The rest of their patrol went surprisingly well. They had actually had a conversation that didn't end in a yelling match. When their long patrol came to an end, the two headed back to the common room for bed.

When they walked in, James wished her goodnight and turned to leave with a polite smile. "Potter wait!" Lily had blurted out. James froze and turned to face her with a raised eyebrow, "Yes Evans?" She looked around briefly as if making sure no one was nearby and said in a quiet voice, "You really shouldn't have pranked Lucius today." James started to argue, getting irritated but Lily hushed him. "While it was very wrong of you to do...I actually... thought it was pretty funny." James stared at her with wide eyes, did Lily Evans just...compliment him? Was he dreaming?

Lily bid him goodnight before going upstairs to her dormitory, leaving James to ponder over the amount of progress he had made in one day.


	5. For the Love of Quidditch

Two and a half weeks had gone by since the start of the term. All of the students were finally falling into a rhythm of studying, homework, and the occasional bit of fun. James had finally gotten his Head Boy duties down and felt more confident then ever.

First year students for the most part had gotten used to their class schedules and where they were located. This was mostly thanks to James and Lily who would help the new students navigate through the enormous maze-like castle. James had always helped the younger students in his previous years, but now Lily would have to recognize it since he was doing it right in front of her. Lily did have to admit that he was very sweet to them. But that didn't change the fact that James Potter was an arrogant snot. Nope. He would have to prove himself far beyond just being kind to first years.

There was a great buzz that developed amongst the students within the last few days. Nearly everyone was talking about the upcoming quidditch tryouts. The returning students felt confident in their ability to lock in a spot on their teams and boasted openly about it. While the younger kids were worried and not nearly as confident. James had often found a nervous Gryffindor who planned on trying out but didn't think they were good enough to make the team sitting alone and reading a copy of Quidditch Through The Ages. James would sit down next to them and talk it out, cheering them up with stories of his past Quidditch games. The students would always leave with a smile on their face, and a confident skip in their step.

Gryffindor team was the last house to host tryouts which caused a lot of excess stress and anxieties for the athletes. Though the day eventually came, making their nerves turn into excitement. When everyone who wanted to try out arrived at the pitch, James hollered to get their attention. He gave a short pep talk to the large group, while also introducing himself and his co-captain Mary Macdonald. Mary and James explained what qualities and skills they were looking for in a teammate. They made sure everyone knew that only so many of them would actually make the team. However, James promised himself that no matter what happened, every student would have a positive experience.

James sat on his broom, high above the pitch watching everyone's performance. He made notes with his quill, muttering pros and cons of each player as he focused on every dive and swerve. Mary played as an opposing beater, occasionally whacking a bludger into someone's path to see how they would react. James knew it wasn't the most conventional way but he found it worked well. James saw Mary hit a bludger toward Marlene Mckinnon who never saw it coming. James would have yelled a warning but before he could a 6th year by the name of Donovan Thomas swooped in front of her and hit the bludger back in Mary's direction. James grinned and called out, "Nice one Thomas!" James happily made a check by Donovan's name.

A few players stood out to James during the try outs, but everyone did a great job. When try outs came to an end, James told everyone how proud he was to be part of such a talented house. He thanked everyone for their hard work and told them that the results would be in sometime later tonight. James knew that he and Mary had a huge decision to make and it would take a while to come to a conclusion.

Once everyone had left and they were completely alone, Mary and James sat in the middle of the Pitch to come up with a team. They spent hours going over each person's strengths and weakness. They went back and forth with names and found it very difficult to officially choose anyone. When they finally came up with the members of their team they let out deep sighs of relief mixed with exhaustion. James then wrote personal letters to each person who tried out, thanking them for their hard work and love for the sport. He included an apology to the one's who didn't make the cut but encouraged them to try out next year. To the select few who made the team, James congratulated them and informed them to meet on the pitch in two days at 6:00am sharp for their first practice. Once the letters were written, Mary offered to go to the Owlery to send them off. James thanked her and headed back to the Castle to clean up before dinner.

James walked into the common room where he was met with eager looks from the Gryffindors who wanted to know if they made the team. James gave a brief announcement that the results would be sent out at dinner and that he had a feeling this would be a great year for the team. James smiled around the room as a loud applauding and whistling had started. His eyes flitted around the room before they landed on the love of his life. Lily was sitting in one of the big chairs the corner by the fireplace, looking irritated at the noise. When she noticed him staring, she rolled her eyes in disgust and shoved her nose back into the book she had been reading. James frowned slightly and quieted everyone down. He then heard a voice call, "Aye Prongs!"

James walked over to the table where the other Marauders were sitting and waiting for him. Remus and Peter were playing a game of chess and Sirius was leaned back in his chair with his feet propped up on the table. "How were try outs mate?" Sirius questioned casually as James sat across from him. "Amazing, I haven't seen so much skill since third year!" He beamed. Sirius sat up, interested and smiled, "Can't wait to see what you and Mary put together this year." Remus and Peter were too focused on their game to give much input but James didn't mind. "Yeah it will be great. I think I'm going to go take a shower before dinner. I'll meet you guys in the Great Hall." Sirius said goodbye followed by a preoccupied wave from Remus and a grunt from Peter. James chuckled to himself as he grabbed fresh clothes and headed out of the common room to the Prefect's Bathroom for more privacy. Since becoming Head Boy, privacy was in short supply.

~Thank you all for reading! If you have any requests or input please let me know!~


	6. Finally Yes

When James got to the entrance of the Prefects Bathroom he muttered the passcode, "Droobles" and watched as the large oak door swung open. He stepped into the large bathroom and saw that it was empty. James set his clean clothes on one of the benches near the pool sized bath. He walked over to the many golden taps and turned the water on to the hottest temperature, watching as water poured out of them like hundreds of tiny waterfalls. He spent a few minutes looking at all of the different soap choices and eventually settled on an ocean blue colored one that smelled of pine trees and teakwood. When the enormous bath was nearly filled, James undressed and slowly waded into the hot, bubble filled water. He slowly immersed himself and let the warm water cover him in the most soothing way. He soon resurfaced, leaning against the side of the tub. He sighed in relaxation and listened to the gentle popping sounds the soap bubbles constantly made. James took a deep breath. The smell of pine trees instantly reminded him of all of the full moons the Marauder's had spent in the Forbidden Forest. He thought back to all of the good memories he had and was happy he had one last year to make more. He stayed like this, reminiscing of his previous years at Hogwarts for a long time.

It had been thirty calming minutes since he had entered the Prefects bathroom. While he wished he could have stayed longer, he knew if he did he would be late for dinner. Deciding to try and be on time, James forced himself to get out of the warm, comforting water. He turned the large knob by the taps to start draining the water before grabbing a white towel and wrapping it tightly around his waist. James quickly shook his hair back and forth in a manor similar to when Padfoot would shake his fur after a swim. James walked toward the benches and was about to grab his clothes when the portrait door swung open so suddenly that he jumped back in surprise and nearly fell back into the large bathtub.

The moment Lily Evans saw James Potter standing in front of her in just a towel, she nearly fainted. Her eyes flickered over him in a confused attraction. James had never been ugly, but Merlin's beard she never realized he was this gorgeous. Pull yourself together Evans. She thought sternly as she tried to get her mouth to function properly so she could apologize for walking in on him.

When James saw that it was Lily who had burst in, his eyes widened. He wasn't ashamed of his body, he just didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable or scare her off. He noticed her looking him up and down and an accidental blush graced his features. He reached a nervous hand up and ruffled his hair, which caused a small sound to escape Lily. He raised an eyebrow and said, "You alright Evans?" Lily gaped at him for another minute before blurting out, "You aren't wearing clothes!" James let out a soft chuckle, "Astute observation Evans. I can get dressed as soon as you leave. Unless you want to stay." He winked. Lily couldn't help but blush at his response. She tried to calm herself but only managed a stuttered, "I-Uh-I will just go. See you later Potter, preferably with more clothing on." She finished with an embarrassed laugh. James smiled brightly and nodded, "As you wish." He grinned. Lily blushed as she turned and left the bathroom, cheeks red and face warm.

James quickly got dressed, wanting to get to the Great Hall as soon as possible. When he got there, dinner had just started. James walked to the Gryffindor table, smiling at his fellow housemates as he passed by. He spotted Sirius, Peter, and Remus sitting toward the middle of the table. As he got closer, a smile spread across his face when he saw that they had saved him a seat. James grinned, "Is this seat taken?" Sirius smirked, "Yeah by the Head Boy actually. Know where he might be?" James laughed, "Oh I have a pretty good idea." Petter snorted at his response and James took his seat with a grin. Remus flashed an amused smile before starting a conversation about classes.

Halfway through dinner, Lily, who was sitting a few people down from the Marauders, switched spots with Mary Macdonald who had been sitting across from James. "Thanks Mary, I appreciate it." James barely heard as he was talking to Peter about the use of mouse traps in the muggle world. Peter finished his argument about how cruel they were. After James's response Peter seemed very satisfied that James had agreed full heartedly.

Lily cleared her throat which caused Peter and James to look at her in surprise. "James." She said in a somewhat hushed tone. James quirked an eyebrow up and replied, "Yes Lily?" Lily never calls me by my first name. She especially never lets me use her first name. This is new territory for sure. "I'm really sorry for walking in on you earlier...I should have knocked." Her face was turning a bright pink, which made James smile at how adorable she was. "No worries, I don't own the bathroom. I should have been prepared for possible guests. By the way, why did you come in anyway? You looked a bit flustered when you came in and I know it wasn't just because I was only wearing a towel." Lily blushed more deeply at that.

Sirius and Remus who had previously been in deep conversation had stopped abruptly upon hearing James and Lily speak to each other. When they heard that Lily had walked in on James in just a mere towel, Sirius's jaw dropped and his eyes went huge. Remus just smiled as he sipped some hot jasmine tea, amused at all that was happening. Peter was looking at Remus, mouthing 'Did you know?' To which Remus just shook his head no.

Lily took a minute to respond before muttering, "I ran into Sev-Snape and his gang of Death Eaters. It was an unpleasant encounter to say the least." She said with a distasteful look. James frowned at the mention of Snivellus, "I'm sorry Lily. I'm sorry that he betrayed your friendship. I'm sorry that he gave up the most precious gift that anyone could ever receive." Lily tilted her head in curiosity, "And what might that be?" She asked softly. James replied in a charming but genuine voice, "You, of course. Lily you are the smartest, funniest, most beautiful, caring, and brave person I have ever known. You are the greatest gift anyone could ever have in their life." He looked into her eyes, showing that he meant every word. Lily sat in a completely stunned state. James Potter had just said some of the kindest words she had ever heard. Her heart burst with a warmth that spread across her chest. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach, which caused her face to turn an impossible shade of red. At this moment she felt everyone else melt away. She found herself staring into the eyes of the boy who had been her rival since day one at Hogwarts. Though now, she couldn't find a single reason to dislike him. Sure he was still overly confident and infuriating, but he was kind, caring, funny, and handsome as heck. How did she not see any of this before?

Lily thought hard about the previous years at Hogwarts. She never truly hated James. In fact, she always knew that without James Potter, her life would be boring. Without him, a piece of Lily's heart would be missing. This was too much for her to handle right now. The emotions had hit her way too fast. Or had they been building for a long time without her realizing? She couldn't take this. She had to sort out her thoughts.

Once the words left James's mouth, he wanted to crawl into a hole and stay there. Lily didn't respond, which made him feel like burying himself in the hole too. Minutes of silence went by in which James's eyes never left Lily's face. Finally Sirius whispered, "I think you broke her mate." Remus elbowed Sirius in the ribs causing Sirius to let out a loud "Oy! Moony that hurt!" Peter snickered at the two as Sirius said, "Well she clearly isn't talking and she is always talking." This sparked a argument between Remus and Sirius about meddling in other people's problems. James gathered courage before reaching out and gently touching Lily's arm. "Lily? Are you okay?"

Almost instantly after touching Lily's arm, she snapped out of her thoughts and jumped up from her spot across from James. This Caused a few other Gryffindors to look at her in surprise. She looked around before focusing her eyes on James. "I have to go. We can talk later." She said, not waiting for a response as she moved herself away from the table and walked swiftly out of the Great Hall. James stood to follow after her but was stopped by Remus. "Prongs let her go, she needs some time to sort things out." James frowned, watching until Lily disappeared out of the Great Hall. Sirius announced, "She will figure it out she loves you soon enough and until then we can have dessert and make fun of Pete's obsession with cheesecake. Peter rolled his eyes at Sirius before looking to James, "Alice and Marlene went after her. They are good friends and I'm sure they will help her." He said thoughtfully. James smiled slightly and put a hand on his back, "Thanks Pete."

When dinner was finally over, the Marauders went back to the common room. They hung out for a while, playing cards and telling jokes. When it was time for the nightly patrol, the other Marauders went up to their dorm to get some sleep. James waited on the couch by the fireplace for Lily to show. After waiting for twenty minutes, James sighed and stood to leave, resolving that she wasn't coming. He took one last look around the room before walking through the portrait door and starting on his route. As James walked through the dark, empty halls, he couldn't help but worry about Lily. Did he upset her so much that she wouldn't fulfill her duties if it meant being near him. What had he said that was so bad? James sighed and ran a frustrated hand through his hair.

James walked in silence as the events from dinner played on an endless loop in his head. He moved his dimly lit wand every once and a while as he made sure everything was as it should be. He watched the paintings sleep as he passed by, wishing that he were asleep too. Wandering through the halls made him realize just how lonely it was without Lily by his side. During their patrols they would talk about everything, classes, family, life goals, Lily would even put up with his long quidditch stories. They had much closer during their patrols. He just had to go and open his mouth and screw everything up. James sighed as he continued on, lost in thought.

Halfway through the patrol, James began to hear voices in the distance. He immediately pulled out the Marauder's Map, pointing his wand at it and whispering, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." He found where he was on the map and saw his foot prints with his name. He followed the hallways with his finger and froze at what he saw. A ways away he found four pairs of footprints surrounding a fifth pair that was clearly trapped against a wall. When James read the names underneath each footprint his heart sank. He stuffed the map in his pocket and held his wand out in front of him for light as he went into a dead sprint in the direction he had seen the footprints. He knew he was getting closer because he could hear a slur of horrible words and a few hexes, mixed with cries of pain. James turned a corner and saw a scene that made him see red.

Donovan Thomas, Gryffindor's newest Beater was beaten and bloodied with his back against the wall. Four Slytherins, who James couldn't yet make out, were attacking him mercilessly. As one of the Slytherins raised his wand again, James spoke in a loud, angry voice. "Four against one? Bunch of cowards. Leave him alone. As it is I am taking fifty points each from Slytherin." James said sternly. The four Slytherins turned to James, revealing themselves to be Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Black, Rodolphus Lestrange, and none other than Snivellus himself. James's blood began to boil upon seeing them. "We were just having a little fun! Weren't we Dolphy?" Bellatrix said with a sickening giggle. A twisted smile formed on Rodolphus's face as he put an arm around his girlfriend's waist. Lucius took a step toward James as he rolled his eyes at the couple. "Ah Potter, we were merely congratulating him on making the Gryffindor quidditch team. We were simply showing him what he has to look forward to when he plays in each match." A smirk played on his thin pale lips as his eyes sparked with amusement. Lucius looked to Snape expectantly as if to say 'your turn'. In response, Snape kicked Donovan in the stomach causing a small groan to come from the poor boy. James couldn't contain his anger any longer. "You slimey git!" He yelled as he ran into the group of Slytherins, forgetting about using his wand in his rage. Instead he swung his fists, landing a few good hits to Snape and Lucius. Unfortunately this wasn't Rodolphus's first fist fight. James let out a grunt as Rodolphus caught James in the jaw and the shoulder. Before he knew it, Lucius and Snape were surrounding him, hitting him in the stomach repeatedly. James tried to block as much as he could but he knew he couldn't last forever. James felt incredibly stupid for running in without a plan, especially with Don being injured. James had to get Donovan to the Hospital wing. He hoped someone, anyone, would hear them and come help.

A loud yell of petrificus totalis made hope soar within James. Someone had actually come to help them. When Rodolphus had gone stiff, Bellatrix had yelped and rushed to his aid. Before the other two could even react, James punched Snape as hard as he could, knocking him out cold. The voice of his rescuer, which he now recognized as Lily, whispered, "Levicorpus." Immediately, Lucius let out a surprised yelp as he flipped into the air and hung upside down by his ankle. She then repeated the spell on Bellatrix, eliciting a loud scream from her. Once the Slytherins were restrained, Lily took a deep breath and cast her patronus, sending it to get help. James, who had rushed to Donovan's side, heard Lil's spell and stared in awe as the silver doe leapt from the tip of her wand and disappeared around the corner.

Lily took another deep breath when she had finished her patronus, calming down a bit from the fight. When she turned to see James, her heart nearly stopped when she found him staring back with his big brown eyes. Worry overtook her as she noticed a cut on his eyebrow and blood dripping down his chin from his mouth, along with other injuries assumed he had. Lily was about to ask what happened when she heard a small groan from beside him. She gasped when she saw Donovan laying in a heap on the ground. She ran over and quickly performed a few simple healing spells. "What on earth happened?!?" Lily asked, not looking at James as she continued to try and help Donovan. James watched her work, leaning against the wall sleepily as he replied, "I was patrolling when I heard voices. They were attacking Don because he made the Quidditch team. I tried to stop them but-...I wasn't strong enough..." James barely spoke the last part. Lily still heard it, looking up at James and reaching a hand over, placing it gently on top of James's bloodied knuckles. "You saved him James. You did." As James opened his mouth to speak, loud footsteps were heard down the hall causing the two to let go quickly.

A bright like blinded James, making him turn away with a groan. "Mr. Potter, Ms. Evans, are you alright?" Professor Mcgonagall asked as she looked around at the incapacitated Slytherins. "Don needs to go to the Hospital Wing. They beat him up really bad." James muttered, spitting blood onto the floor as he did. Mcgonagall eyed him with worry. "Yes, I think that is a good idea. Will you and ms Evans see that he gets there safely? We will take care of the rest." James and Lily nodded as they pulled Donovan carefully to his feet, supporting him fully between the two of them. "Thank you for your bravery and quick wit, I am awarding you both fifty points for Gryffindor. Oh and Mr. Potter, do see that Madame Pomfrey looks at that jaw of yours. It is bleeding quite a lot." James nodded with a slight smile. "Thank you professor."

Lily and James struggled to get Donovan to the Hospital Wing due mostly to James's exhaustion. When they finally arrived, Madame Pomfrey had them lift him onto a bed. She handed Lily some supplies to help James before shooing them away. As James and Lily walked toward the Common Room, Lily took a deep breath and spoke quietly, "James I am so sorry I wasn't there for patrol. I fell asleep and didn't wake up until an hour after patrol started. I know that is no excuse and I am so so sorry. I should have been with you! I could have helped you sooner. I could have stopped them." She said, trying to swallow down her emotions. James looked over to her and softly replied, "I understand. It's okay. I'm not mad. Besides, you saved Don and...you saved me."

When they reached the portrait Lily addressed the Fat Lady and said, "Pastel Parchment". Lily walked through, turning just as James stumbled into the room. Lily caught his arm, steadying him. "James your hurt." She said with worry evident in her voice. James shook his head sleepily, "Just a bit sore." He muttered. Lily led him over to the couch and sat him down.

Lily set everything Madame Pomfrey had given her on the coffee table and looked through it. She grabbed some wipes and a bandage and said, "This might sting a bit." James nodded slightly and looked into her gorgeous green eyes as she carefully wiped blood off of his eyebrow. "Ouch!" James pulled back. "Oh! Im so sorry I-" James chuckled slightly, "I'm just kidding, sorry." She rolled her eyes as she continued to put a small bandage on the cut. She then looked at the blood that was finally starting to dry on his lip. She grabbed a cloth and dampened it with a flick of her wand. She moved closer to James on the couch and very gently put one hand on his cheek. She slowly wiped the blood off of his chin, then moving to wipe his lips. Lily noticed how close she was to him. Her eyes slowly trailed his lips and up into his deep brown eyes that were staring back into her own. She felt her heart flutter at his intense gaze. Lily searched his eyes for a moment as he looked back into hers. In that moment Lily made up her mind once and for all. She slowly leaned in, glad that he was too. After a second of hesitation she wrapped her arms around his neck and practically crushed her lips against his. James was shocked at first but quickly recovered, returning the kiss with just as much passion. After a few magical seconds Lily pulled away, blushing furiously. James looked at her with one of the brightest smiles she had ever seen. Lily's heart soared at the sight. She leaned back in and rested her forehead against his.

James relaxed into her, enjoying every minute. He whispered in a calm voice, "I love you Lily. More than anything." It took a few seconds for Lily to process before she whispered back, "I love you too James." James didn't think he could ever be happier than he was in that moment. He looked in her eyes and asked, "Lily Evans, will you go on a date with me?" Lily let out a laugh that made James smile brightly. She replied, "Yes I will go on a date with you James." She smiled. James grinned and said, "I have been waiting for you to say yes to that for seven years." Lily rolled her eyes playfully before letting out a soft yawn.

James and Lily stayed on the couch for a long time together, taking comfort in the other's arms and chatting quietly. Eventually they fell asleep, laying on the couch together. The next morning they woke up to loud whistles and cheers from the other Marauders. The new couple groaned in irritation but blushed in remembrance of the previous night and the kiss and words they shared. Remus looked the two over suspiciously, "What the heck happened to you?" Sirius asked James at the sight of his now bruised jaw and eye. James replied with a giddy smile, "Long story...tell you guys later."

~Thank you for the reviews! I could stop the story here but I might keep it going. Let me know what you guys think!~


End file.
